1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer, and in particular to an electronic thermometer capable of displaying temperature by picture.
2. Description of Prior Art
The existing thermometers are classified into two categories including mercury thermometers and electronic thermometers. People use these two kinds of thermometers based on their own habits.
A common mercury thermometer comprises a glass rod and a mercurial column disposed in the glass rod. The degree of elevation of the mercurial column depends on the level it is heated. After the mercurial column rises to a certain degree and stops rising, the final degree pointed by the distal end of the mercurial column represents the correct body temperature. Thus, with regard to the visual effect, the mercury thermometer employs a column-shaped picture to display the temperature, whereby a user can read the temperature value conveniently. On the other hand, the electronic thermometer employs a temperature-sensing element to measure the temperature and then display the measured temperature on a screen by digital numbers.
Since the expansion/contraction of the mercurial column is used to represent the degree of temperature to be measured, the mercury thermometer requires a certain length for accommodating the mercurial column. Further, it is not easy for the user to read the calibrations provided on the mercury thermometer, which affects the accuracy in measuring the temperature. Therefore, the electronic thermometer gradually replaces the traditional mercury thermometer to become a household necessity. However, as for the users who get used to the mercury thermometer, the electronic thermometer can only display the temperature by digital numbers, which is a different way from that of the mercury thermometer with regard to the visual effect, which may affect customer acceptance of the electronic thermometers.
In view of the above, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure to solve the problems in prior art based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.